Jack
by Rose Kirkland Jones
Summary: *AU: Humanos* Un asesino serial que no deja rastros, un modus operandi que deja un mal sabor... Scarlett tiene que volver a UK y deja a su hermano menor, Arthur, al cuidado de cierto amigo del que no es tan fácil poder confiar. One shot. No pairings.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz

 **Advertencia:** No pairings, asesinatos, problemas psicológicos.

 **AU** : Humanos.

¡Hola!

Les traigo este fic hecho para el concurso de la página "Hetalia ¿Dónde?". Según Word, consta de 5999 palabras así que, está bien (?). Espero que les guste.

Sé que la temática es bastante rara pero era algo que ya tenía en mente desde hace mucho tiempo... la idea es, de hecho, cortesía de Margherita. ¡Los créditos a ella! La redacción y la construcción es a crédito mío.

* * *

\- ¿Sabes? Voy a extrañar tanto esto... -se arregló un poco el cabello mientras continuaba sumergida en su tarea- En serio ¿Cómo podría olvidar las charlas tan amenas que tenemos?

Las palabras quedaron flotando en el aire.

La pelirroja iba de un lado a otro acomodando las cosas fuera de lugar y metiendo otras tantas en una maletín azul que reposaba sobre la mesita de la sala, mientras unos ojos esmeralda seguían su trayecto para luego enfocarse en las páginas del diario que sostenía entre sus manos.

\- Al menos un "te extrañaré, Scarlett" me haría sentir mejor ahora mismo. -Dio un pesado suspiro y usó el antebrazo para secar su frente.

Silencio, esa era la única respuesta que recibía a cambio

El muchacho levantó la cabeza, la observó unos segundos y volvió a su lectura.

\- Why you got to be so rude, bunny? - hizo un puchero pero agitó rápidamente su mano y se dio un golpe en la cabeza, atrayendo otra vez la atención del menor- Siempre has sido callado y, la verdad, no debería alarmarme por una situación así dados tus antecedentes, pero... -sonrió mientras sus ojos brillaban- no voy a negar que escuchar tu voz me regalaba cierto alivio. -suspiró con algo de nostalgia.

La joven se dejó caer en el sofá al lado de la silla de ruedas donde se encontraba el menor de sus hermanos, por el que no había dudado dejar su trabajo y hasta su vida de lado por hacerse cargo de él. El problema es que esta vez era complicado, mucho más que antes.

\- Hey -el rubio bajó enojado el periódico y lo dejó sobre el trípode al lado de su asiento. Devolvió la mirada a su hermana mayor con algo de fastidio y cruzó los brazos- No te enojes conmigo. Mira, sé que antes hemos tenido una mala relación y todo pero... -se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta el menor, dejando caer una mano en la cabellera rubia desordenando las delgadas hebras doradas- en serio me importas, Arthur. De verdad voy a extrañarte.

Le dedicó una sonrisa de esas pocas que sus labios podían emitir y volvió a su sitio haciendo de cuenta que nada había pasado. Arthur exhaló pesadamente sin hacer algún tipo de ruido, tomó la libreta que estaba debajo del periódico y la abrió. Rodó los ojos y, con una fina y suave caligrafía, escribió un simple renglón con la pluma fuente entre los dedos de su diestra y le entregó el escrito a Scarlett con una dulce mirada y unos gestos suaves en el rostro

"Te extrañaré también, Scarlett. Ten un buen viaje"

La chica se emocionó pero prefirió morderse la lengua antes de realizar algún tipo de comentario sarcástico y burlón; su hermano, después de todo, aún conservaba parte de ese tierno niño que vivía en sus recuerdos y se sentía feliz por haber hecho que saliera a flote, aunque sea por un breve periodo de tiempo.

No lo había perdido por completo.

Continúo haciendo sus cosas mientras aún intentaba lidiar con todo. Tenía un enorme cargo de consciencia aunque, muy en el fondo, estaba agradecida de volver a acercarse a Arthur.

Terminó de empacar lo último de sus cosas y sólo le faltaba ir por la pequeña maleta de mano que necesitaría para cuando esté en el avión. Dio un vistazo a Arthur asegurándose de que esté bien y no necesitase de nada más antes de partir hasta la puerta de su cuarto. Una vez dentro, se vio tentada al ver lo mullida que lucía su cama y decidió recostarse un rato. Cerró los ojos y fue cayendo en un ligero sueño.

\- ¿Acaso no sabes que estoy ocupada? ¡Hazte cargo de tus malditos problemas, enano! -aventó con furia la puerta dejando en la calle al rubio que hace poco había llamado al timbre.

Ella estaba ocupada, tenía un millón de cosas que hacer porque la Universidad y las prácticas estaban a un paso de acabar con ella...

¿Quién había dicho que estudiar Enfermería sería fácil?

Se esforzaba, le echaba bastante empeño y podía decir que todo lo que había sacrificado por llegar a donde estaba comenzaba a rendir frutos. Dejar su hogar en Inglaterra, conseguir escalar hasta poder lograr un cupo en una Universidad importante, ostentar las mejores notas y, a la vez, trabajar para poder pagar las deudas... ¿No se merecía lo que tenía, acaso?

Y Arthur la había seguido a Estados Unidos por mero capricho, cuando apenas había cumplido la mayoría de edad y no sabía cómo era la vida. ¡Tenía que madurar! Enfrentar sus propios problemas y no adicionarle más a los que ella ya tenía...

Regresó a su mesa de trabajo a completar con uno de los proyectos finales que una de sus maestras de rotación le había encargado. Llevaba bastantes minutos concentrada en el escrito pero ninguna idea surcaba su mente, sólo la imagen del rostro desesperado de su hermano, mojado por completo por el aguacero que había empezado a caer desde hace unas cuantas horas.

¿Había hecho mal en tratarlo así? Llevó las manos a su cabeza y empezó a tirar de sus cabellos, frustrada. No, claro que no lo había hecho... ella sólo hacía que su hermano madurara y se diera cuenta que tenía que resolver sus propias desventuras.

Entonces, ¿por qué sentía la culpa oprimirle el pecho?

Ya habían dado las dos de la madrugada y, después de mucho pensar, había decidido llamar a su hermano en la mañana, después de pestañear un par de horas. Necesitaba recuperar sueño y amasar un poco de coraje para disculparse por lo que había hecho y dicho.

Tomó su celular, programó la alarma, dejó el móvil sobre la mesa y apoyó sus brazos formando una cuneta para su cabeza. Cerró los ojos y, antes de que todo empezara a tornarse oscuro, el rostro del inglés volvió a asaltarla de nuevo...

No supo cuánto había dormido cuando el sonido incesante del teléfono empezó a sonar. Fastidiada, se puso de pie y fue caminando lentamente maldiciendo a quien osaba despertarla. Echó un vistazo al reloj de pared: 4 am.

\- ¿Qué demonios quieres? -Era el número de su hermano- Arthur no estoy para tus-

\- ¿Conoce al dueño de este celular? -una voz femenina la hizo callarse y asentir- Es urgente que venga al Hospital Central. -un escalofrío recorrió su espalda- El muchacho que lo tenía está... ¿Disculpe?

Le importó muy poco la pijama y pantuflas que traía. Tomó las llaves del auto y salió corriendo a toda velocidad rogando que el mal presentimiento que se había apoderado de ella no sea verdad.

Estaba en la sala de espera, temblando y no sabiendo a quién más pedir información. No conocía a nadie allí, no sabía a quién recurrir o, tan siquiera, que orden seguir. Tenía miedo y aquella sensación, junto con la culpa, acababan con ella.

\- ¿Kirkland? -levantó la cabeza al oír su apellido- ¿Familiar de Arthur Kirkland? -Se puso de pie y corrió directamente hacia el médico que había salido. El hombre se sorprendió- ¿Scarlett?

\- Es mi hermano. -su voz empezaba a quebrarse.- Sólo quiero saber qué pasó y como está -veía suplicante al hombre que no tardó muchos segundos en dar su brazo a torcer.

El médico, a quien conoció tiempo atrás, miro a un lado y al otro para luego dirigirse a la escocesa.

\- Ven conmigo.

Ambos ingresaron al Servicio. El muchacho tomó de la mano a la chica y la arrastró hacia el cuarto de depósito. Echó llave y luego se giró hacia ella.

\- Su diagnóstico es reservado. No puedo darte información -exclamó con la cabeza gacha. - Nunca te he visto así...

\- ¡Soy su hermana, maldita sea! -ambas manos se cerraron en puños.- Si no soy yo quien puede saberlo ¡¿Entonces quién?!

Temblaba a más no poder producto del miedo y la frustración. Fijó sus ojos en los del residente, quién bajó la cabeza. Suspiró pesadamente, volvió a sacarla del cuarto y llevarla por los pasillos hasta esa habitación.

Scarlett no dijo nada, ni al ingresar, sintiéndose con el corazón hecho trizas.

Sus rubios cabellos escondidos debajo de las vendas, cubierto de cables y tubos...

\- Lo trajeron a tiempo. Sus heridas han sido bastante graves y hemos logrado estabilizarlo de momento...

Le costaba cada vez más dar el siguiente paso en dirección a la camilla, escuchando el monitor...

\- Dicen que no fue su culpa, que fue la imprudencia de un conductor que se metió en el carril contrario y la lluvia desbarató la maniobra que hizo...

Se acercó a la barandilla y buscó su mano entre las sábanas. Estaba frío.

\- Politraumatismos, pérdida de grandes volúmenes de sangre, traumatismo encéfalo craneano... -la voz se detuvo y fue reemplazada por el sonido de las hojas al pasarse- Su condición es crítica. Todo el equipo está haciendo lo mejor que puede pero es imposible garantizar algo...

Su mundo se caía a pedazos. Ella era la responsable, lo tenía claro.

Si tal vez no hubiese actuado así, si tal vez hubiese actuado como debía haberlo hecho, Arthur no estaría al borde de la muerte.

Bajó la cabeza y dejó las lágrimas fluir. No había nada que pudiera hacer... ella, que era una controladora, que no dejaba ni un detalle suelto... ahora estaba de manos atadas, resignada a ser una mera espectadora.

Abrió los ojos de par en par al oír el sonido del timbre. ¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado dormida?

Se talló los ojos y sintió sus mejillas húmedas pero decidió ignorarlo, ya se había convertido en una situación recurrente. Se puso de pie cuán rápido pudo, tomó la pequeña valija y regresó corriendo a la sala, apurándose a abrir la puerta.

Estaba allí de pie en el umbral, con esa sonrisa irritante, esos ojos violetas mirándola con una inocencia que sabía inexistente... y ese cabello rubio platinado que le hacía recordar a la nieve. Era alto, bastante mucho más que ella pero no había sido suficiente para amedrentarla.

\- Gracias por venir, Iván. -le tendió la mano pero el ruso se limitó a asentir.- De verdad, agradezco el que hayas decidido ayudarme.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer, Kirkland. -se aferró con fuerza a la caja blanca que llevaba entre las manos- ¿No piensas invitarme a pasar?

\- Aye, aye. -movió las muñecas restándole importancia.- Adelante. -Se hizo a un lado dejándole el camino libre.

Avanzó unos pasos hasta detenerse frente a ella.

\- ¿Tenía alguna otra opción? -rió levemente, causándole un ligero escalofrío a la anfitriona. Retomó la marcha y siguió de largo.

Ingresó al hogar del inglés, observando la disposición del lugar y la decoración. Si bien no era de su agrado, tendría que acostumbrarse. Sería su hogar por las siguientes dos semanas...

Scarlett le mostraba los corredores, los cuartos, las cosas que debían incluir dentro de la rutina de su hermano y que cuidados debería tener con él. Le explicó de aquella condición que padecía y la forma en cómo podía abordarlo de una manera más efectiva. Ivan había oído atentamente y, al finalizar la escocesa con lo suyo, decidió intervenir.

\- ¿Puedo? -levantó un poco la caja mostrándosela a su amiga de años, la misma que se atrevía a cobrarle aquel favor que le debía.

\- Claro, sígueme. -Se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta un cuarto. Abrió la puerta y lo invitó a pasar.- Este será tu habitación mientras te quedes. -sonrió levemente.- De verdad, no sabía a quién más recurrir.

\- Era obvio que lo harías a quién no pudiese rehusarse. -ese gesto tétrico empezaba a darle escalofríos.

\- Más que eso, Iván... -miró directo a sus ojos.- No dejaría a mi hermano en manos equivocadas.

La sonrisa del ruso se ensanchó tanto que creyó que las comisuras abarcarían el espacio entre oreja y oreja. Tuvo un mal presentimiento pero decidió hacerlo a un lado...

Con el eslavo, era común tenerlos.

Le dio tiempo para instalarse mientras ella buscaba la manera correcta en cómo decírselo a Arthur sin que hubiese una negativa férrea de su parte. Tal vez debió consultárselo... o, a lo mejor, llevarlo con ella de regreso al Reino Unido... pero sabe bien que ambas opciones no eran posibles.

Arthur, tal y como estaba, no podría afrontar la muerte de sus padres y menos sus repercusiones en la familia. Tampoco es que pudiera dejarlo elegir, sabe que optaría por quedarse solo.

Ambos deshicieron el camino hasta cerca de la entrada, yendo hasta el último cuarto que faltaba conocer. Scarlett se adelantó unos pasos y acortó las distancias con su hermano, aún sin saber cómo decirlo.

\- Arthur. -obtuvo la atención del menor, quién por enésima vez releía el periódico.- Sabes que me es imposible dejarte solo. -vio como el rubio bajaba con molestia el periódico mientras su frente empezaba a fruncirse.

Tampoco es como si fuera tonto y no haya notado al indeseado invitado.

\- Él es Iván Braginski. -el ruso se acercó al ser nombrado.- Y te acompaña-

Arthur lanzó el periódico al piso, perturbando ligeramente a quién sería su nuevo cuidador. Tomó la libreta y, sujetando la pluma fuente con todo el puño izquierdo, la clavó sobre las hojas escribiendo desde el inicio hasta el final de la página.

"NO"

A la escocesa se le estrujó el corazón y fue directamente hasta la silla de ruedas. Ya frente a él, colocó sus manos sobre las contrarias y se arrodilló. Levantó la cabeza buscando las esmeraldas y le sonrió tiernamente.

\- Por favor. -El ruego pareció funcionar. Los brazos del inglés dejaron de estar tensos y liberó la pluma.- Sólo serán unos días... -deslizó una mano hacia las mejillas de su hermano en un gesto suave, incitándolo a mirarla.- Volveré.

Arthur agachó la cabeza y, con su mano libre, tomó la pluma y trazó delicadamente un "está bien" en el papel.

La pelirroja sonrío. Podía irse más tranquila.

Se puso de pie y plantó un suave beso sobre la frente del rubio, desordenó sus cabellos y luego se dio media vuelta, tomando todo el equipaje que había preparado con anterioridad. Se despidió del más alto y de su hermano y cruzó la puerta del hogar, rumbo al aeropuerto.

Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, Iván se acercó lentamente hacia el periódico en el piso. Se agachó, lo levantó y le dio un vistazo al titular.

"Las víctimas 14 y 15 ya han sido identificadas. Antonio Fernández Carriedo y Lovino Vargas, la pareja hallada la semana pasada en la residencia que compartían desde hace algunos años, se suman a la larga lista de víctimas del tristemente célebre, Jack el Destripador..."

Arrugó de nuevo el papel entre sus manos y lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos. Se acercó lentamente al inglés con una impasibilidad escalofriante y se detuvo a unos pasos de él.

\- Es un placer, Arthur. -se inclinó hacia delante con los labios contraídos en aquella mueca tan propia de él.- Espero que nos llevemos bien.

El inglés sólo levantó la mirada y, pese a la situación en la que se encontraba, le sonrió en respuesta mientras cerraba la libreta con la pluma aún dentro y colocaba los manos sobre la portada.

Podía lidiar con esto.

...

Ocho días llevaba ya compartiendo con el inglés y se sentía al borde de la locura. Scarlett nunca había mencionado sus extrañas manías ni, mucho menos, la paranoia que parecía tener respecto al asesino que encabezaba los titulares.

Y allí estaba, aferrado a la pequeña radio que tenía entre sus manos y llevaba muy cerca de su oído, escuchando atentamente el boletín del último asesinato.

"La décimo-sexta víctima, Matthew Williams, ha sido hallado muerto en el departamento donde vivía. Su muerte se le atribuye al asesino serial que usualmente deja cartas escritas a mano junto a lo que queda de sus víctimas, dirigidas al Departamento de Policía de Los Ángeles, quien se niega a revelar el nombre con el que suele firmar. La prensa ha optado por llamarle Jack the Ripper en busca de ponerle un rostro al fantasma que ha aterrado a toda la nación.

Sin huellas, sin pistas, sin algún rastro que revele su identidad. El pánico se apodera de los americanos dejándolos sin opciones.

El grado de descomposición en el que se halló el cuerpo decapitado, ya característico en su Modus Operandi, revelaba que el último acto de esta sádica bestia está fechado en no menos de diez días..."

Da un repaso mental sobre su pequeña rutina y su adorada caja blanca que luego tiene que revisar. Toma un poco de aire, ya más tranquilo, y aumenta la fuerza de sus pisadas para llamar la atención del rubio y lo logra. Camina hasta la mesita de centro y deposita la charola donde llevaba el juego de té listo para las cinco de la tarde. Arthur lo mira furioso por haberlo distraído pero repara en la hora, deja de tensarse y se predispone a tomar la infusión.

\- Si quisiera tenerte -el inglés deja la cuchara a un lado y posa sus ojos sobre el ruso.- no estarías tomando el té ahora mismo ¿no lo crees? -su voz inusualmente tranquila no va acorde con la crudeza de sus palabras.

Prefiere ignorarlo y seguir con lo que es para él un ritual.

\- De verdad no comprendo a los americanos -ríe un poco y toma asiento una vez que ve a Arthur ya listo.- Hacer un escándalo por nada... ¿Saben acaso que son peores que el destripador del que tanto hablan? Matan a cientos en cuestión de tiempo. Los verdaderos asesinos despiadados son ellos.

El británico le da un sorbo a su bebida y deja la taza sobre el platito dispuesto en la mesa. Toma su libreta de apuntes y traza con su mano dominante sus ya tan famosas respuestas escritas.

"No soy americano. Lo sabes ¿no es cierto?"

Iván le da un vistazo y asiente. Claro que está consciente de ello.

\- Es por eso que creo que puedes estar de acuerdo conmigo.

El eslavo toma su taza y bebe de ella mientras el inglés lo sigue, aún receloso, con la mirada.

Vuelve a escribir.

"No lo hago."

El más alto sonríe ante la respuesta y se encoge de hombros. Tampoco es como si significara mucho...

El sonido débil de la radio y la aparente tranquilidad de la que era una característica fundamental en la hora del té se quiebra ante la molesta bulla producida por las sirenas de las patrullas, ya tan típicos desde que fueron hallándose los cuerpos. Quiere enojarse pero sencillamente no puede, agradece que los americanos sean tan paranoicos con el evento y estén resguardando la zona. Lo hace sentir más seguro.

Escucha el sonido de la porcelana al chocarse y fija la vista en la mano temblorosa y responsable del acto. Asciende hasta los ojos morados y los ve temblar en respuesta al sonido de las sirenas. Hay algo mal, lo sabe... no tiene un buen presentimiento de esto.

Toma de nuevo su libreta y escribe con su mano derecha.

"¿Sucede algo?"

Levanta el cuaderno buscando llamar la atención de su cuidador y éste brinca ligeramente en su asiento. Arthur lo ha pillado, hay algo que el ruso oculta entre manos... nunca ha sido tonto, después de todo.

\- No, nada. -la voz le tiembla, sus hombros están tensos producto de los nervios ya imposibles de disimular y luce bastante alerta observando la puerta. -Disculpe, señor Kirkland. Yo... -se pone de pie apresuradamente al ver por la cortina de la ventana que da a la calle cómo un hombre uniformado merodea los alrededores de la casa.- Debo ir al baño.

Arthur lo mira con una ceja alzada mientras siente un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Hace conexiones en su mente pero no quiere dar fe de ellas.

"Y si..."

Sacude la cabeza. Iván ya se ha ido y él ha quedado solo, únicamente acompañado por su taza de té y la suave voz de la locutora que menciona un nuevo restaurante familiar que se ha abierto no hace mucho cerca del vecindario.

Se sobresalta al oír el sonido del timbre pero no pone demasiada atención a ello, espera que el ruso no tarde en atender al llamado pero pasan los minutos sin ningún resultado. El sonido de la campana sigue sonando y prontamente es remplazado por el de los nudillos golpeando la madera. Es suficiente.

Deja la libreta sobre sus muslos y coloca ambas manos en los pasamanos adosados en las llantas de su silla y comienza una lenta y tortuosa marcha hacia la puerta, atravesando toda la habitación.

Le fastidia hacer esto y sinceramente no está acostumbrado. A Scarlett no le gusta que lo haga, a Iván tampoco... pero ya no le queda de otra. Tampoco es un inútil, eso lo sabe bien.

Ya frente a ella, frunce el ceño y entrecierra los ojos tratando de distinguir por el vitral al tipo que osa irrumpir su tranquilidad. Ve el uniforme y, menos preocupado, se decide a abrir la puerta. Estira su mano lo más que puede, destraba los cerrojos, gira la perilla y abre.

\- Buenas tardes. -el chiquillo tiene una sonrisa típica de los comerciales de cremas dentales.- Soy del Departamento de Policía.

El muchacho rubio de ojos azules, de voz exageradamente chillona, se inclina para ver mejor su rostro. Ensancha aún más esa sonrisa en los labios y pone una mano en su cabeza desordenando ligeramente sus cabellos.

Quiere golpearlo con lo que puede pero se contiene.

\- Oficial Alfred Jones. -asiente ligeramente guiñándole un ojo.- Venimos para inspeccionar el vecindario. ¿Le importaría si le hacemos unas preguntas, señor...?

Lo fijamente sin pronunciar respuesta alguna. El menor frunce ligeramente el ceño y le devuelve la mirada fija al no obtener respuesta.

\- ¿Podría decirme su nombre, para empezar? -Silencio. Alfred comienza a irritarse y se acerca un poco más- ¿Por qué se niega a hablarme?

Ok, perfecto. Resulta ser un niño engreído

Levanta la mano y hace un lado el fastidioso toque en su cabeza. Empuja al policía tratando de recuperar su espacio personal y toma la pluma fuente con su diestra para escribir en una página nueva.

"Porque no puedo hacerlo."

Levanta el cuaderno y se lo pega directamente a la cara del mocoso. Sonríe al ver como el Oficial Jones se hace para atrás y lee con cierto fastidio la hoja, luego le sonríe mirándolo con cierta ternura que lo hace querer vomitar.

Alfred se pone de cuclillas, como si estuviera hablando con un niño, y usa una voz bastante similar a la que una maestra de kínder tiene con sus alumnos. Ganas no le faltan de estamparle la libreta en toda la cara.

\- ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

Frunce el ceño y se apresura a escribir.

"Arthur Kirkland."

\- Bien, Arthur. -vocaliza las palabras pareciendo un completo retrasado.- ¿Hay alguien en casa con quién pueda hablar?

Le escupe o le golpea, una de dos. Vuelve a escribir.

"Tengo problemas para hablar, no para razonar."

Enseña la primera línea y continúa.

"Soy el dueño de esta casa."

Quiere reír al ver el rostro de Jones pero se muerde el labio inferior reprimiéndose.

\- Lo siento. -se para de golpe y toma una extraña seriedad.- Entonces ¿podría hablar con usted?

Arthur lo mira divertido pero acepta. Lleva sus manos hacia las ruedas y retrocede dejándole la entrada libre. Ya dentro ambos, se dirigen hasta el salón y el inglés lo invita a sentarse para luego ubicarse frente a él.

\- ¿Estás al tanto de las noticias? Ya sabe, sobre la ola de asesinatos...

Arthur asiente.

\- Bien. -se inclina hacia adelante.- Sabes que en esta localidad se inició todo, ¿verdad?

Afirmó con la cabeza.

\- Entonces. ¿No has visto nada sospechoso por aquí?

El rostro del ruso surcó su mente pero negó como respuesta.

\- ¿Vives con alguien?

Asintió nuevamente. Tomó su libreta y escribió.

"Iván."

Alfred se relajó un poco.

\- Arthur, quiero ser honesto contigo. -se enderezó y endureció sus gestos.- Necesitamos cualquier cosa. Como sabrás, no deja ningún rastro y estamos atados de manos por mucho que estamos trabajando. -entrelazó las manos y apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas para depositar su barbilla.- Haz el esfuerzo de recordar. Tal vez algo extraño que no te cuadre del todo o algo que te dé mala espina... ¡lo que sea está bien! Cualquier cosa es mejor que nada.

"Iván" suena con fuerza en su cabeza. Abre la boca en un reflejo de querer decir algo y obtiene la atención del americano.

\- Dímelo. -sus gestos se contraen en una mueca lastimera.- Por favor.

Traga un poco de saliva y mira con algo de miedo hacia el pasillo. Una caja blanca sobre el mesón delgado donde están unos portarretratos y un florero llama su atención.

Siempre le ha dado curiosidad aquel paquete con el que veía a Iván.

Alfred se percata de ello y se pone de pie, avanzando hasta el lugar. Se da cuenta del paquete y su olfato le indica el extraño pero casi imperceptible olor a podrido que brota del contenedor de cartón. Estira su mano, tembloroso, hacia la tapa de la caja y la retira. Se asoma lentamente y reconoce esa mata rubia que puede verse a simple vista. Los cabellos ondeados, el rulo rebelde de su hermano...

Las arcadas son fuertes, quiere vomitar pero el coraje puede más y lleva rápidamente su mano hacia el revolver que cuelga de su cinturón. Desenfunda el arma y se pone en ofensiva, apuntando hacia el interior de la casa. Avanza con cuidado, mirando una vez más hacia la sala observando la duda y el terror en el británico.

\- ¿Dónde está? -sus ojos vidriosos, sus gestos llenos de rabia y la acidez con la que suelta la pregunta pilla a Arthur desprevenido.

Entiende lo que pasa.

Toma rápidamente la libreta y escribe con una letra bastante grande para que Alfred la viera.

"Baño"

Ve como el policía se adentra en su vivienda pero no se atreve a hacer más. El miedo lo petrifica, no sabe qué hacer.

Mira a un lado y al otro. ¿Y si Iván evade al policía? ¿Si mata a Jones?... ¿Si se acerca a él?

Sus manos tiemblan y le cuesta recuperar el control. Lleva ambas hacia las ruedas y, sin quitar la vista del corredor, empieza a moverse buscando un escondite.

Quiere llorar pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. Se siente inútil... no quiere morir.

El cañón del arma apunta a un lado y a otro, su mandíbula está completamente tensa y reprime las ganas de llorar y gritar que siente. No puede dejarse llevar por el dolor, debe ser fuerte... debe cazar al malnacido que mató a su hermano y hacerle pagar por su muerte.

Tira las puertas de una patada y está atento ante cualquier sonido. Avanza lentamente tratando de controlar el temblor de sus manos, forzándose a sí mismo a mantenerse estable.

Llega a la puerta de lo que parece ser el baño. Rompe la cerradura de una patada y la puerta cede, abriéndole el paso. Ingresa tanteando y ve al tipo de pie, mirándolo fijamente con un gesto de ignorancia y terror al verlo ingresar.

Quiere reírse, quiere gritarle, quiere matarlo... no se decide qué hacer.

\- ¿Por qué lo mataste? -su mente le gana y deja escapar la pregunta que retumba en su cabeza desde que él mismo encontró el cadáver decapitado y sin vísceras de su hermano.

\- No entiendo... -levanta las manos dando un paso hacia atrás.- No sé de lo que me está hablando...

\- ¡Mientes! -grita dejándose llevar por la ira contenida.

\- ¡No sé de qué me habla! ¡No he matado a nadie!

"Hipócrita"

Jala el gatillo y ve la rosa roja que se forma en las paredes de cerámica de la habitación.

Al menos, no podrán hallar su cabeza luego de esto.

Devuelve sus pasos hacia el salón principal. Le importa una mierda en esos momentos las condecoraciones que recibirá por haberse encargado de cazar a la burda copia de Jack el Destripador, las mismas por la que se había enlistado en la división encargada de la búsqueda del criminal. Nada tiene sentido ahora, no ahora que su hermano no está...

\- ¡Arthur! -llama apenas nota que el rubio no está en la sala.- Está todo bien. El asesino ya-

Se devuelve al oír el sonido aparatoso de algo cayendo al suelo. Sus ojos se posan con terror al ver que es la silla de ruedas donde minutos antes Arthur estaba sentado. Levanta la cabeza y mira desesperado hacia todas partes, buscando algo que pudiera darle respuesta.

Desenfunda la pistola y apunta hacia la puerta de la calle y luego a la ventana abierta, buscando al responsable.

El cuerpo se le paraliza al sentir un brazo ciñéndose a su cuello y la hoja afilada y fría de metal que comienza a deslizarse sobre su piel, cerca de la garganta.

\- What happen with you, cowboy? Are you afraid? -La voz ronca en su oído retumba en su cabeza.

Está aterrado.

\- ¿En serio creíste que habías acabado conmigo? -ríe escandalosamente.- No pensé que pudieras llegar a ser tan idiota, sheriff.

Siente la nariz del psicópata tocando su piel, aspirando con fuerza en su cuello... para luego ser cambiado por la humedad de su lengua, dejando un camino ensalivado hasta sus mejillas.

\- Puedo sentirlo. Lo sabes ¿verdad? -juguetea un poco al no tener una respuesta por parte del otro.- Y pensar que hace un rato no dudaste en volarle la cabeza al pobre tipo.

La culpa empezó a devorarlo. Mató a un inocente, faltó a su juramento... se dejó llevar por lo que sentía hasta el punto de nublar su juicio. ¿Dónde quedó el héroe en el que había jurado convertirse?

Tal vez se merecía estar dónde estaba.

\- ¿Por qué? -la voz temblorosa apenas entendible, salió en un suspiro.

\- Porque todos estaban podridos, my dear. -lo sintió sonreír.- Purgo lo dañado para dar paso a lo bueno. ¿No es eso lo correcto?

No podía controlar más los temblores, mucho menos cuando el cuchillo empezó a perforar su piel.

\- Y ahora te toca a ti, Jones.

Las sirenas fuera de la casa empezaban a sonar cada vez más fuerte pero sabía que su destino ya estaba escrito.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

El pesado cuerpo cayó y pudo cercenarlo por completo. Se odió por lo apresurado que resultaron ser las cosas y por el botín que perdería... pero era mejor que nada, sin duda.

Había perdido la oportunidad de hacerse cargo del estúpido inmigrante ilegal ruso pero se quedó con el consuelo de acabar con el policía. No había sido un mal día, después de todo.

Se quitó los guantes y, al no saber dónde más descartarlos, decidió tragárselos saboreando la sangre y los pocos coágulos formados en la superficie. Sabía que no faltaría mucho tiempo para que los colegas del rubio irrumpieran en la casa al no haber una respuesta, así que se apuró en sacar la carta que había redactado cuando los ojos del americano estaban enfocados en cazar a Iván.

Tomó el cuchillo con su mano izquierda, empuñándolo con fuerza y lo acercó a su cuello, con unas malditas ganas de reír. Lo hundió en su piel, clavando con fuerza reprimiendo la euforia que lo llenaba debido a su automutilación, eso fue lo último que sintió...

No iba a perder, no ahora que estaba rozando la victoria.

Los policías irrumpieron la puerta de la casa echándola abajo, dándose de lleno con la masacre en la sala del hogar. Un grupo armado entró a los cuartos mientras que otro, mucho menor, se quedó allí con los cadáveres del oficial de policía y el que, probablemente, sea quien habitaba el hogar.

Inspeccionaron ambos cuerpos con cuidado hallando la carta intacta en medio de éstos.

Le dolía la cabeza, mucho más de lo que alguna vez le haya dolido. La sensación era tan fuerte que sentía la garganta desgarrarse por los gritos ahogados que no podía emitir. Su vista nublosa, sintiendo como poco a poco la lucidez iba yéndose, escurriéndose entre sus dedos...

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, levanto su mano derecha tratando de pedir ayuda. No tardó en oír los gritos y pasos corriendo hacia él y sólo así pudo dejarse caer en la oscuridad que poco a poco iba devorando sus sentidos.

Las cosas saldrían bien, estaba seguro.

...

"Al parecer, Jack o, cómo la Policía ha dejado entrever, Oliver, sólo se había tomado unas vacaciones. La ola de asesinatos continúa, el vigésimo primer cuerpo ha sido encontrado e identificado sólo por las huellas dactilares. Gilbetr Beischmildt, hermano de un anterior víctima del asesino, fue hallado sin vida, sin ningún órgano en la región abdominal y con la cabeza cercenada, probablemente tomada por el psicópata de Los Ángeles..."

La voz del narrador retumbaba lo bastante alto en la habitación, lo suficiente como para despertar a alguien pero ese no era el caso.

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hasta la escocesa dormida en el sofá. Acarició sus cabellos y sólo recibió como respuesta un ligero fruncimiento de ceño y párpados.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Miró con sorna la silla de ruedas vacía en un rincón del salón. Arthur era simplemente patético y débil, él sólo le hacía un favor. Aunque, para ser sincero, tener a ese inútil servía de algo. ¿De qué otra forma podría conseguir analgésicos tan fuertes como para dormirla y que no notase su ausencia?

Volvió al escritorio, tomó la pluma fuente con su mano izquierda y terminó su siguiente carta para el departamento de policía.

"31

"31. Oct. 2016

Dear Boss:

Constantemente oigo que la policía me ha atrapado pero, puedo darles mi palabra, de que para eso falta mucho todavía.

Me he reído cuando parecen tan listos y dicen que están tras la pista correcta... y, por cierto, he de decir que ese chiste sobre "Mandil de Cuero" me hizo estallar de risa.

Siempre oigo esa pregunta en el aire: "¿Por qué?". Déjeme ser sincero y demostrar mi educación ante todo. La respuesta es sencilla: Odio a los hipócritas y a aquellos que no se merecen lo que tienen, y no dejaré de decapitarlos y destriparlos hasta que me harte. Tómenlo como un regalo y hasta un favor de mi parte para el podrido mundo en el que vivimos ahora. Yo sólo soy menos hipócrita que todos ustedes, querido jefe, y exteriorizo el infierno que llevo dentro de mí.

¿Cómo me atraparan ahora? ¿Podrían, siquiera? Para ser sincero, me encanta mi trabajo y, hasta entonces, seguiré gozando de ello. Prometo que pronto volverán a tener noticias mías y de mis divertidos jueguecitos.

Por cierto, he de disculparme por la tinta de este escrito. La que iba a usar la guardé en una botella de Ginger beer pero, lastimosamente, se puso tan espesa como la cola y no la pude usar. Supongo que será para la próxima, junto con las orejas del siguiente caballero o dama que termine conociendo un poco más a fondo.

Le pediría que guardasen esta carta y la publicasen dentro de un tiempo pero, después de este encuentro, entiendo que sería imposible mantenerla en secreto.

¿Sabe? Mi cuchillo es tan bonito y afilado que quisiera ponerme a trabajar ahora mismo si tengo la ocasión. Good luck.

Yours truly

Oliver... or Jack (how you call me)

PDT: Adoro el apodo con el que tan gentilmente he sido bautizado pero me temo que aún no soy digno de él. Aún."

La tomó entre sus guantes y la dobló delicadamente para luego metérsela en el bolsillo del largo abrigo negro que tenía puesto.

Se levantó, caminó hasta la puerta que daba a la calle con una sonrisa retorcida en los labios. Agarró con fuerza la perilla y salió de la casa.

Ya se le hacía demasiado tarde para ir a trabajar.

* * *

Explicaciones:

\- Se basa en el desorden de personalidad múltiple: Arthur y Oliver son diferentes personas en un mismo cuerpo.

\- La sintomatología de Arthur es idiopática, es decir, no tiene causas conocidas. Es más atribuido a un estrés post traumático (el accidente) y es por ello que Oliver actúa con normalidad, sin ningún problema físico.

\- La carta que Oliver escribe es una adaptación de la original escrita por Jack the Ripper, para Scotland Yard (No soy yo si no hay historia de por medio) Obviamente la original está en inglés y la adaptación es de una traducción, el nombre de la famosa carta es "Dear Boss".

\- La foto adjunta es de una carta especialmente hecha para el fic. De hecho, es mi letra... y he tratado de copiar más o menos la apariencia de la carta original. He allí el detalle. (está en la cuenta de Wattpad y, sinceramente, no sé como adjuntarla aquí /3)

\- Disculpen tantas ediciones es que... no estoy pasando un buen momento y no tengo Internet. Estoy básicamente por los datos así que... todo esto se sube a medias.

Y ya lo último...

Este fic tiene una dedicatoria especial.

 _Abuelo, tú que siempre me has dicho que mi camino no era de las Ciencias, tú que siempre has visto mucho más en mí de lo que yo he podido... tú que siempre has sido de las personas que más me han hecho bullying y me han regañado en toda mi vida... quiero darte las gracias por todo._

 _Te voy a extrañar tanto. No ha pasado ni un maldito día y ya me haces demasiada falta._

 _Me hubiese gustado que, antes de irte, me hubieses visto con el título en la mano o, al menos, hubieses sabido que al final me decidí por escribir. Probablemente te hubieses reído y me hubieses dicho de esa manera tan particularmente tuya "te lo dije"._

 _Quiero seguir creyendo que estás durmiendo, como todos los demás nos estamos tratando de convencer... que luego te levantarás y nos gritarás por "estar llorando como maricones"._

 _Te quiero._


End file.
